Kissed You Goodnight
by Bontaque
Summary: Found my first attempt at H/M smut. Can't remember how good it is but it contains: UST, submissive-but-topping!Harvey, phone sex, orgasm denial and probably some other things.


_Originally started as a fill based around this song for the kink meme:_

_You couldn't see me_

_Watching through the window_

_Wondering what went wrong_

_Praying that you wouldn't go_

_You should have kissed me_

_You should have pushed me up against the wall_

_You should have kissed me_

_I was right on the edge and ready to fall_

"You're still here?" Mike asked. It was more of a statement than anything. He wasn't used to seeing Harvey at his desk at this time of night.

"Looks like it, doesn't it?" Harvey said, holding out his hand. Harvey seemed angry about something, he didn't usually snap like that. Mike handed him the papers he'd been hoping to just leave on his desk. He was done for the night but didn't feel like he was allowed to leave before his boss. As if he had read his mind, Harvey looked up.

"You can leave," he said.

"Are you sure? I can help you with whatever you're still working on," Mike replied. He wasn't sure why he was offering to help, he was tired, he wanted to get home but there was just something sad about seeing Harvey at his desk. Mike just didn't want to leave him there alone.

"There's nothing for you to do, go home, Mike," Harvey said.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow, then," Mike replied. Harvey obviously wasn't in the mood and he didn't want to make it worse.

Mike turned to leave, wishing he could do something. Harvey hadn't been himself lately. Maybe if it wasn't Harvey, Mike would have spoken to him about it but he couldn't just bring up something like that. Harvey would probably fire him. Not to mention the fact that Mike kept making a fool of himself around him. He couldn't help it, Harvey just had too much charisma for a single person. He could make anyone look like an idiot. With his charisma. Charisma, impeccable hair and... those lips. Damn, those lips. It was bad enough when they were going over a case together, but when he was talking, Mike couldn't keep his eyes off of Harvey's lips. He looked back at him as he walked past Donna's desk, thankful that she had gone home already. Mike was almost certain she had noticed the way he looked at his boss. She was Donna, she noticed everything. He sighed as he looked through the glass walls to Harvey's office. Even with his suit slightly dishevelled, a small section of his hair flopping forwards over his face, Harvey Specter looked like perfection. Well, if Mike wanted to be honest with himself, he looked even better like this. He needed to get more sleep, or at least leave before Harvey noticed him staring.

Harvey sighed and stood up. Mike had finally stopped look at him. He didn't quite know how he was looking at him, concern maybe? Whatever it was, Harvey knew he wasn't getting any more work done tonight. He walked over to the window and looked out at the city below. The cars zipped by until the lights changed. He thought that the city looked its best at night, lit up and impersonal from such a height. Harvey found his eyes following the light of a bicycle as it slowed at the lights. It _could_ be Mike. Harvey didn't know how likely it was, probably not very. Mike might not even be out of the building yet, but he let his eyes linger on the cyclist anyway. It might be him and that was good enough.

He felt like he was always looking at him through glass; the window, his office walls. At first it had taken him by surprise, but that was two months ago. Mike really wasn't his usual type, but that wasn't what he found weird. Harvey found himself thinking about him and it was those thoughts that were most unusual. If anything, Harvey should want to kiss Mike, take control. Instead, it nearly tore him apart every time he saw Mike leave his office without kissing him. He just wanted Mike to push him up against the wall and kiss him. He wanted Mike to want him. A few times, Harvey could have sworn Mike was going to make a move, but he always walked away and Harvey was just left wondering what went wrong.

Maybe Harvey had been wrong about Mike, but he was pretty sure he was gay. He'd seen his face when he'd had to cut ties with Trevor. There had to be some history there. Maybe Mike just didn't think Harvey was into men, that had happened before. People just didn't look at Harvey Specter and think he liked men. Harvey didn't understand what Mike did to him. He should just be able to ask him out for a drink, something, instead of waiting for Mike to make a move. Maybe next time Donna offered to book them a table somewhere, he should let her.

XXXX

Mike walked along the corridor to Harvey's office. _Slow down._ He was more excited than he needed to be. It was work. It was always work and always would be work. _Calm down._ He needed to get over him. Donna was smiling at him. It was a knowing smile. A Donna smile. He tried to smile back and sort of grimaced, showing too much teeth. Why was he nervous?

"Here." Harvey handed Mike a tie as soon as he stepped into his office. It was soft, cerulean, undoubtebly expensive.

"What?" Mike asked.

"Put it on," Harvey said. "He's an important man."

Mike pulled his tie off and handed it to Harvey, carefully tieing the new one in the mirror. It looked different. Less like it was hanging from his neck, more like a decoration. The colour matched his eyes completely.

"Is this one of yours?" he asked.

"No. It's yours. You need at least one good tie," Harvey said. Mike looked at his reflection again. It definitely matched his eyes. Was this just coincidental?

"It's a nice colour," he said, adjusting the knot. He saw Harvey hesitate.

"Blue suits you," Harvey replied. "Come on, Ray's waiting downstairs."

"Harvey," Mike said, as they crossed the room. His boss met his eye tentatively. "Thanks."

"No problem. Your appearance reflects on me, too," he said. "Just don't expect me to be buying your drinks, tonight."

XXXX

How could a face be so colourful? Harvey stole another glance at Mike. Even in the dim light of the limo, his lips were unnaturally dark, his eyes impossibly blue. The tie he'd bought looked good on him, if a little out of place. Mike looked like a kid dressing up in his father's clothes. It was cute. Harvey looked at the space between them. The more time they spent together, the more he realised how vulnerable Mike was making him feel. _Mike_. He didn't understand. Why was Mike breaking him like this? Why did he want him to climb into his lap and grind against him? Why did he need Mike to want him? He felt like he wouldn't even care if he was being used. He just needed him.

"What's wrong?" Mike asked.

"Nothing," Harvey said quickly. He'd forgotten that Mike could see him staring. He'd have to stop that.

As if on cue, the car pulled to a stop. They were there. Harvey thanked Ray and asked him to be back at ten to pick them up.

"Wow, nice place," Mike said, looking around as they walked into the bar.

"Is it?" Harvey asked, desperately trying to regain his usual composure. It_ was _a nice place.

"Harvey!" A man dressed in the sharpest suit Harvey had seen outside of his own closet walked over to them. Mike looked even more impressed, his eyes following their handshake.

"This is Mike, my associate," Harvey said, introducing him. Another handshake. Harvey smiled as Mike looked at him for cues, he'd told him nothing about the man before him. Even so, he wasn't doing badly. He wasn't _Harvey_, but Mike did okay with people.

XXXX

At ten minutes to ten, Harvey stood up from their table and made his apologies.

"It was great to see you again, sorry we have to rush off like this. I told my driver to come back at nine thirty, I don't want to keep him any longer."

"Not at all, wonderful to see you, Harvey, as always."

Back in the car, Mike turned to Harvey, confused.

"You told Ray ten, not nine thirty," he said.

"Never let a client know you're leaving out of choice," Harvey replied. Mike made the face he always made when Harvey taught him something. The face that told Harvey that he was impressed but didn't want to show it, Mike never wanted to look too eager. Harvey wanted to know what he'd look like if he was, he wanted to see hunger in those eyes.

Harvey tried to keep his thoughts clear of Mike's eyes, the traffic wasn't too bad at this time of night, Mike would be home soon.

"Thanks again for the tie, Harvey," Mike said as they pulled up at his apartment.

"It's fine. Now, make sure you don't keep me waiting in the morning," Harvey replied.

"What do you mean?" Mike asked.

"Your bike is still at the office. It's my fault," Harvey said as Mike made to get out of the car. "I'll pick you up, be ready."

Harvey congratulated himself as Ray pulled away. He hadn't watched Mike leave. He had kept his eyes firmly on his lap. That was when he noticed the slight bulge. There was something in his pocket. Slipping his hand in, he felt the tie balled up there. His first thought was that it had probably been ruining the line of his suit all night. The second was that it was Mike's. Mike's infuriatingly skinny tie. He played with it, twirling it around his fingers, feeling what it would be like to tug on it.

Back at his apartment, Harvey sat down and took out his phone. He could call him, couldn't he? Just to tell him that he still had his tie? He was going to see him first thing in the morning but he could still call him, that would be fine. _Jesus, what is he doing to me?_

XXXX

"Harvey?" Mike's voice was breathless and Harvey couldn't help but wonder what he'd been doing.

"Bad time?" he asked.

"No, no, sorry, I jumped in the shower as soon as I got in," Mike replied. "I had to run the pick up my phone."

"Oh, okay," Harvey said, trying not to picture Mike in the shower.

"Harvey? What do you want?"

"Oh! Right, yes, I just though I'd tell you that I still have your tie," Harvey said. He made a mental note to make sure that the next thing to come out of his mouth sounded like he was the boss and this kid, because that's all Mike should be to him, didn't get him flustered in the slightest.

"My tie? Oh!" Mike said. "You could give it to me tomorrow morning if you want."

"Okay, I'll do that," Harvey said, his hand beginning to cramp around the phone. He could hear Mike breathing on the other end, as if he was right next to him, his mouth against his ear.

'Harvey?" Mike asked. "Is that all?"

"No, Mike. I wanted to thank you for tonight."

"Tonight?"

"Thank you for coming with me to see the client." 

"No problem. I barely said a word all night," Mike said. Harvey heard a faint yawn, Mike was getting tired.

"Is it your bed time already, kid?" he asked, smiling in spite of himself.

"Well I am in bed, actually," Mike said.

"Really?" Harvey pulled the phone away from his face and took a breath. Mike had just gotten out of the shower, allegedly, and now he was in bed. What were the chances that he was wearing any clothes? _Damn_

"My apartment isn't as nice as yours, Harvey. My bed is as comfortable as it gets."

Mike pulled the sheets up around himself, suddenly feeling quite exposed. Why did he have to tell Harvey that he was in bed?

"So... you're comfortable?" Harvey's voice came down the phone almost like a growl. Mike could feel himself getting hard, just listening to him.

"Yeah... very..." he replied, keeping his voice steady, with much effort.

"Good, don't forget not to keep me waiting in the morning," Harvey said, voice suddenly sharp and clear.

"Oh, of course, see you tomorrow," Mike replied.

The line went dead and Harvey let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding. That was bad. Mike was in bed, speaking to him on the phone about work and ties and all he could was listen to his breathing, wrapping his hand in the tie still in his hand.

XXXX

"Morning!" Mike said, bundling himself into the limo.

"Morning," Harvey replied, handing him his tie. He'd spent a few minutes folding it, making sure all evidence of his... fiddling was smoothed out. Mike smiled and put it in his pocket. Harvey noticed that the tie he was wearing today was a light blue, not quite the shade of the one he'd bought for him, but close enough.

"Thanks again for last night," he said. "I appreciate it."

"You didn't need me there, you did all of the talking," Mike said, buckling his seat belt.

"I told you before, you were the eye candy," Harvey said. Mike smiled, his eyes sparkling. "You need to know what each client is looking for. It just so happens that he's easily swayed by pretty boys with pretty ties."

"Wait, what?"

"Yes, Mike, I think you're pretty. We've been over this," Harvey said. He could joke about it. Joking about it almost seemed to relieve the weight of his actual feelings.

"No, Harvey, I was actual eye candy?" Mike asked, his eyes slightly wilder than usual.

"Yes, is that a problem?" Harvey asked.

"No... I just didn't realise," Mike said.

"Well, he hides it well, but it's always good to be able to indulge your client," Harvey said. Mike looked at him, slightly confused.

"How do you know? Do you have fantastic gaydar?"

"No. No..." Harvey began. This was it. He'd give Mike the information and the boy could do whatever he wanted with it.

Mike shuffled in his seat. He hoped Harvey couldn't read people _that_ well.

"I know what he likes because, well, I've known him a long time," Harvey said. There was something about the way that he said it.

"Harvey... you and him?" Mike asked. Harvey nodded.

"A while ago, it's no big deal," Harvey said. No big deal? That his boss, the man that he had been lusting after, was almost, almost within reach? Mike just blinked. He had been safe behind the sexuality barrier, now only the barrier of Harvey being his boss remained.

XXXX

_Fuck_. Another papercut. Mike's mind really wasn't on his job (finding a loophole for Harvey so he could give his client a chance to appeal against his redundancy) and it hadn't been all morning. Harvey liked men. Harvey could like him. Maybe. Obviously, he didn't, he wouldn't, but he could. The possibility was there. When Harvey had come to ask him to find the loophole, Mike had had to ask him to repeat himself. He'd just been looking at his lips, wanted desperately to kiss them. There was something about the power Harvey held that made Mike want to tear it away from him. The way he walked, strutted through the corridors made Mike want to hear him beg, he wanted to see his suit stripped away from him. Mike still wanted him to be Harvey, in his mind, even when he was begging, he was begging to fuck Mike. Mike couldn't see him bottoming for anyone.

"Mike?" Rachel's voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah?" he asked, sliding his chair further under his desk as he looked up. He didn't need her to see his erection.

"Donna's looking for you," she said. "She's at her desk, she wants you to get up there as soon as you get a chance."

"Oh. Any idea what for?" Mike asked, confused. He couldn't imagine what Donna could possibly want from him.

"No. She said something about needing to know what Harvey... likes? I think?" Rachel said. Mike managed to hide the way his stomach flipped over. "I don't know, I'm pretty sure Donna knows everything about him."

"Donna knows everything about everyone," Mike said. Rachel just nodded. Everyone knew about Donna's own brand of magic.

When Rachel walked away, Mike didn't watch her. That was one benefit to his crush: he'd managed to get over Rachel fast. When he was confident that he'd be able to stand without embarassment, Mike bookmarked his page and made the journey up to see Donna. What was she going to say? Was he going to have to out Harvey or was that just code for discussing, not questioning? As soon as he saw her, he knew that she knew. She was wearing her omniscient smile.

"Harvey's in a meeting," she said as Mike leant against her desk.

"Okay?" Mike decided that the best way to play this was to feign ignorance.

"I'm sure he wont mind if we use his office," Donna said, standing and walking around her desk.

"Well you know that's a lie," Mike said, following her anyway.

"Mike, did Harvey tell you something this morning?" she asked, closing the door behind them. Mike had to wonder if Donna had learned that confidence from Harvey. He didn't think so. He couldn't imagine Donna without the sass, it made up too much of her and she wore it well.

"What do you mean? What did he say to you?" Mike asked.

"Oh, Harvey never _tells_ me anything," she said. "He's been carrying something around with him for a while, and he seemed like he'd managed to get rid of it this morning. I have my theories, considering how nervous he looked when he came in today."

"He was nervous?" Mike asked, without thinking.

"You can't imagine Harvey nervous, can you?"

"No... I really can't," Mike said. It was a strange thought.

"Well, he still hides it well, but even Harvey Specter can have worries," Donna said.

"Like?"

"Like losing control, Mike. Harvey knows what he likes," she said. Mike wasn't going to get a straight answer out of her. "If Harvey isn't in control of his desires, he doesn't quite know what to do with himself."

"D-desires?" Mike asked, voice cracking.

"The meeting is about to end," she said, making no effort to hide her change of subject. "Harvey's probably thirsty."

"Do you want a coffee, too, Donna?" Mike asked, rolling his eyes. She left the office with a wink and Mike could only smile.

XXXX

The meeting was long and contained too much Louis for Harvey's liking. If Mike was around, he'd at least have someone to laugh at his snipes, but Jessica would only glare. For once, it wasn't worth it. It was like a breath of fresh air when he left the room, until Louis caught up with him, that was.

"Something wrong, Harvey?" he asked, rocking on the balls of his feet.

"I'm not in the mood," Harvey almost spat. He was tired of Louis always trying to turn everything into a game. He had more important things to worry about, like his schoolboy crush.

"Obviously. Not one word about my wife."

"Oh, Louis, hon, you do know that you're not married, don't you?" Harvey said, giving him a concerned look and leaving Louis looking irritated.

When he entered his office, the scent of coffee hit him immediately. A cup sat on his desk with a note on top:

_Hope he meetin went okay, thought you might be thirsty. If you need me, just send for me - M_

Harvey was not going to keep this note. That was ridiculous. He was not thirteen years old.

"Donna?" he called.

"I just sent for him," she replied. That woman... she scared Harvey sometimes, he'd be lost without her.

Mike appeared at his door within minutes.

"You rang?"

"Have you found the loophole yet?" Havey asked.

"Not yet, but I've found a similar case that looks like it might be able to help," Mike said.

"Oh, did you bring it up with you?" Harvey asked. Mike rolled his eyes, as if to berate him for even thinking that he might have forgotten it. He produced a file and handed it to Harvey. He looked over it quickly, smiling at Mike's notations.

"You know, I think this could work," he said. "Good work."

"Harvey?"

"Yes?"

"Donna spoke to me earlier," Mike began. He couldn't believe he was doing this, but if he was wrong, he could at least put it up to a misunderstanding. "She sort of suggested something."

"Oh? Harvey asked. He seemed calm, Mike couldn't tell what he was thinking.

"She suggested that you might have desires right now that you're not in control of," Mike said, hoping that Harvey would just confirm or deny this and they could never speak of it again. Instead, he just raised an eyebrow and grinned.

"Donna seems to think you like someone at the office, Harvey."

"Does she now?" Harvey asked, sounding more amused than Mike had heard him when he wasn't teasing Louis. "Anyone in particular?"

"Donna thinks you like me. I just need to clear it up, Harvey."

"So I reveal that I sometimes sleep with men and you assume I'm attracted to you?" Harvey asked. It took Mike a while to noticed that he was mocking him. He just wanted a straight answer.

Harvey had never been so glad to have such a good poker face. Mike had just asked him if he was attracted to him. What did he say? Why had Donna told Mike that? If Harvey knew her well, and he did, Donna wouldn't have done something like that so rashly. Maybe she thought Mike liked him, too? Donna was a wonderful judge of people, but he didn't think that was quite possible. Harvey looked at Mike and noticed that his lips had small teeth indentations. Was he nervous?

"Mike... I'm your boss," Harvey said.

"That wasn't the question," Mike replied, obviously trying to sound confident and failing. Were their faces closer together? Harvey wanted to kiss him, but he wouldn't. He didn't want Mike if Mike didn't want him.

"Harvey," Mike began. His eyes seemed brighter and Harvey felt like they were piercing him, looking into his mind.

"Yes, Mike?"

"Please, just tell me what's going on. Was Donna fucking with me?" he asked.

"No, she wasn't. Donna doesn't fuck with people," Harvey replied.

"Except Louis?"

"Except Louis."

Harvey was adamant that he wasn't goint to look away first. He was the boss, he had nothing to be ashamed of. He hadn't admitted to thinking about Mike kissing him, about how Mike was making him weak. He'd just admitted to an attraction and that was fine. He was just thinking about how he could pass this off as less than it was when Mike moved forwards and kissed him. It was soft, warm. It was over much too quickly. Harvey wanted Mike to kiss him again, he wanted it more than anything.

"Mike, I told you, I'm your boss," he said, regretting it as he did. "We can't do this."

"I thought you'd want me to, I'm sorry, shit, sorry," Mike began to babble.

"I do. Mike, I do," Harvey replied. "We _can't_."

Mike's face fell. Harvey felt something ache in his stomach. Guilt? Self pity? He couldn't be sure.

"Mike," he said, softly. "Go home, you're done for the day."

"But..."

"Go home. We can talk about this. We have to talk about this. Go home and I'll phone you as soon as I'm able to."

That was how Mike ended up back at his apartment in the middle of the day, staring at his phone, just waiting.

XXXX

Mike had been waiting at least three hours, every second spent wishing, hoping for his phone to ring. However, when it finally did, when he saw Harvey's name on his screen, he hesitated.

"Hello?" he said, nervously.

"Hello. We need to talk, don't we?" Harvey said. He voice was calm, softer than usual.

"Do we have to?" Mike asked. This couldn't go well.

"Mike, it's been killing me. I've wanted you so badly and I haven't been able to cope," Harvey said. "If we talk about it, if we stop denying it, then maybe we can work through it."

Mike tried to process everything. His head was spinning. Harvey wanted him, but they had to stop it. Right. That seemed fair. He sighed.

"I understand, we can't do anything. I don't see what else there is to say, Harvey." He wasn't trying to be mad at him, he just had to be mad at someone.

"Mike, I don't know who else I can talk to. You've done something to me," Harvey said, sounding strange. Was that shame?

"What do you mean?"

"I... well I want you in ways that aren't normal," Harvey said. When Mike didn't respond, he continued, reluctantly. "Mike, how do you imagine me sexually?"

"Wh-what?" Mike spluttered.

"No, I'm not asking for your fantasies. I mean, do you see me as submissive, or..?" Harvey asked, leaving it open.

"Well, you're you. I assume you need to be in control..." Mike said, weakly.

"Exactly. I'm used to being the one doing the chasing, initiating the kisses and whatever else, but Mike, oh god," Harvey said.

"What? Harvey, what?"

"With you, I just picture you pushing me up against the wall, I want you to do things to me, Mike," Harvey breathed down the phone, his voice deeper and Mike almost dropped the phone.

"Fuck... Harvey..." was all he could manage. He could feel himself getting hard.

"I don't know what it is, Mike, I just want it so badly," Harvey said, almost pleading.

"I know, Harvey. I know, I want you to... I uh, I mean, I know, I know what you mean," Mike spluttered. He'd come close to maybe stepping over the line. They were supposed to be stopping this, after all.

"Mike, tell me, tell me what you've been wanting," Harvey said_. "Please." _

"Oh, fuck, that's what I want, Harvey. You're always in control, I just want you to lose that, just for me, Harvey," Mike said. "I want you to... Oh fuck, I want you to fuck me, Harvey, but I want you to beg to do it."

Mike heard Harvey groan on the other end of the phone and he strained his ears to decipher a new sound.

"Are y-you masturbating?" Mike asked, his voice cracking. A muffled groan, more in the form of _yes_ than any other word was his reply. Mike had been sitting on his free hand to stop himself, he thought they were trying _not_ to do this.

"Tell me what else you've been thinking," he said quietly, pulling his pants down and freeing his achingly hard cock.

"Uh, I've just, ung, I want you, Mike," Harvey groaned. Mike wrapped his fingers around his erection and began to stroke it, amazed at how breathless Harvey was sounding.

"What do you want me to do?" he asked, thrusting into his hand and listening to Harvey's ragged breaths in his ear.

"Mmm, fuck, I want to feel you all over me," Harvey said.

"Where are you now?" Mike asked.

"B-bed," Harvey stuttered, as his breaths increased in frequency.

"What would you want me to do if I was there?" Mike could feel himself getting closer as Harvey moaned.

"Would you let me fuck you?" he asked.

"Only if you asked nicely," Mike said, grinning. He was getting _Harvey_ to beg him.

"Please, Mike, _please_ would you let me fuck you?" Harvey pleaded and Mike bit his lip to keep himself from groaning too loudly.

"Yes, Harvey, I'd let you," he said. "Are you nearly there? I want you so badly."

"Oh, fuck, Mike," Harvey groaned and Mike could only assume he was cumming because his breaths were no longer regular and before long, they had begun to slow down.

_Fuck_. He had just talked Harvey to orgasm. Mike pictured his boss lying in his bed, his eyes squeezed shut, his face flushed because of him and he was pushed over the edge with him.

They were silent for a while but it was Harvey that broke the silence. Maybe to show he was still in charge, he was still the boss.

"We shouldn't have done that, Mike," he said.

"But it was so good," Mike replied, still breathless.

"...I know," Harvey said quietly.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" Mike asked. Tomorrow was a Saturday, they didn't have to be in the office.

"I'm sending Ray over to yours to pick you up at ten and waiting for you in my apartment," Harvey said.

Mike would have asked what had happened to them not doing this but he didn't want to. He wanted to get over to Harvey's now, just having to wait til morning was hard enough.

"Mike? Is that okay?" Harvey asked.

"Yes," Mike said. "Goodnight, Harvey."

"Goodnight."

XXXX

Mike awoke the next morning at half past eight. He wondered for a second why he'd set an alarm for a Saturday when he spotted his phone and the previous night came back to him. Harvey... they'd had, well... phonesex was the only term for it. It sounded so stupid in Mike's head. He remembered that Ray was picking him up and looked at the clock. He had just under and hour and a half to get ready. He wanted to be ready.

Mike got out of bed and walked into the bathroom, starting up the shower. He looked in the mirror and examined himself. He knew Harvey wanted him but he couldn't help thinking that there was no way he could be good enough. This was Harvey Specter, he could have anyone. Mike thought about his perfect hair, perfect clothes and felt his cock twitch, just thinking about messing it all up, throwing one of his expensive suits to the floor. As the steam filled the room, he realised that Harvey probably wouldn't be wearing a suit on the weekend. He was disappointed... Mike was curious about what Harvey wore away from the office, but... fuck, he wanted to watch the Harvey he knew, his boss, come apart for him.

Mike walked quickly back to his bedroom and picked up his phone and typed out a message:

_I want you to look your best, dress sharp. It shouldn't be hard for you. See you soon - M_

Mike toyed with leaving a kiss at the end but decided that might be too much. He sent the text and put his phone back beside his bed before walking back to the bathroom. The water was was hot on his skin and Mike just stood under it, his eyes closed, letting it wash over his body. He expected to wake up at any moment in a reality where he didn't have a chance with his boss. He washed thoroughly, making sure every inch of him was clean. He had no idea what they were going to do at Harvey's, but he wanted to be prepared. The heat of the water made his skin tingle; it felt like it was washing away the cloud of sleep that was still clinging to his body.

Mike rinsed off and turned off the shower, stepping out onto the mat. He towelled down quickly, taking care not to mess his hair up too much when he dried it. He walked back into his bedroom, looking in his wardrobe. He wasn't sure what to go with. Sure, he'd asked Harvey to dress in a suit for him, but he wasn't sure he wanted to. What would Harvey say if he turned up in jeans? Mike looked around when his phone beeped and he picked it up to look at the message:

_Will do. Can I make you breakfast? - H x_

Mike's stomach did some sort of flip. Harvey was asking him if he could make him food. Mike couldn't imagine Harvey asking anyone for anything. He read the text again and he felt another flip. There was a kiss at the end. Mike hit reply:

_Please, that would be wonderful - M x_

If he wasn't eating, Mike had a lot of time to kill. He looked through every item of clothing in his wardrobe, wondering what Harvey would prefer him in. He picked out one of the suits he had taken from Trevor and laid it out on the bed when his phone beeped again:

_I'll do my best. What will you be wearing? - H x_

Mike smiled. The thought of Harvey cooking for him was a nice one.

_I was wondering what would be best - M x_

Harvey's message came through quickly:

_I think you should wear whatever you are comfortable in. Don't dress up for me - H x_

Mike smiled and put the suit back into his wardrobe. Harvey didn't want him in a suit. He still wanted to look good for him, though, so Mike looked through again, finding his least sruffy pair of jeans. He put them on the bed, along with a green t shirt that he remembered Jenny telling him to wear more often. He got dressed carefully, making sure not to crease anything. He thought he looked okay but he still felt awkward in casual wear. Mike glanced at the clock, it was nearly half past nine. He brewed some coffee, wondering what Harvey was cooking for him. He tried to make his coffee last as long as possible, but eventually it was gone and it was still fifteen minutes until Ray would be here to pick him up. Mike checked the mirror, making sure he looked the best he could. He picked up his phone as he got ready to leave and saw a message:

_Bring a toothbrush - H x_

Mike stared at the message. A toothbrush? Did Harvey want him to stay the night? He still sort of expected them to not be allowed to do this. He picked up his messenger bag and emptied it quickly onto his bed, packing a fresh tshirt, underwear and his toothbrush. He still had ten minutes to go. Mike made sure he had everything he needed and walked out of his apartment. Maybe if he walked slowly enough, he wouldn't have to wait too long. When he reached the street, he saw the car waiting.

"Hi, Ray," Mike said, as he approached.

"Hello," Ray said with a smile. "Get in, Harvey said he wanted me to get you to his as quickly as possible."

Mike smiled as he got into the car. He still couldn't believe that this was happening. It felt weird being inside the limo alone. He sat back, seeing what it would be like to be Harvey. He felt strangely isolated from the world around him and Mike wasn't too sure he liked it. He tried to keep his mind off of what Hervey was probably wearing for him. He really hoped it was three piece. It wasn't long before the car was pulling to stop. Mike thanked Ray as he stepped out.

"No problem. Harvey told me to tell you to go aorund to his elevator. It's just around the corner," Ray said.

His elevator? Mike had only seen the outside of his boss's apartment before. Mike got out and walked around the corner and saw Harvey, standing against the glass elevator.

"Hi," Mike said, his voice coming out a little higher than he had meant it to.

"Morning," Harvey said, inserting a key into the outside of the elevator. With a turn, the doors opened and they stepped inside.

"So... this is really your elevator?" Mike asked, a little shocked.

"Well it has only one stop. It would be stupid if anyone else tried to use it," Harvey said. They looked at each other and Mike noticed what he was wearing for the first time. His tie was a perfect, emerald green and Mike recognised the three piece suit as one that he had previously worn to a very important meeting.

"I see you dressed up," Mike said. He wanted to run his hands over Harvey and would have done so if it was anybody else. He just couldn't quite get over that this was Harvey. Despite what had happened the night before, Mike still expected to get turned away at any moment.

"Of course, you asked me to," Harvey said, sounding strangely submissive. Mike looked up at him, his hair was perfect but his usual confident smile wasn't there. The elevator came to a stop and Harvey led Mike into his apartment.

Harvey watched as Mike looked around, taking in the view of the city.

"Breakfast?" Harvey asked him, walking into the kitchen. Mike nodded at him, looking like he didn't know what to do with himself.

"Sit," Harvey said, without thinking, quickly correcting himself. "Um. Sit down, please." Mike grinned at him and sat down. Harvey busied himself in the kitchen, trying to concentrate. Mike was here, in his apartment. He knew he shouldn't be this nervous, he didn't get nervous, but Mike just made him felt strange. He served the food onto two plates and carried them over to the couch, where Mike was waiting for him.

"Thanks," Mike said, reaching up to take the plate. They sat and ate for a while, watching each other.

"Is it okay?" Harvey asked.

"Mmm, yeah, the sausages are amazing," Mike said. Harvey noticed that he made small noises of enjoyment when he ate. _Fuck_.

When they were both finished, Harvey took their plates back to the kitchen and left them in the was weird. Neither of them had mentioned the night before and he wasn't sure how to bring it up. Just then, he felt movement behind him. Mike was pressed up against him, his hands gripping Harvey's hips gently.

"So, you said you wanted me to push you up against a wall?" Mike's voice breathed in his ear.

"Fuck, Mike, you made me jump," Harvey said, turning around.

"That doesn't answer my question," Mike said, moving closer to him and fingering the edge of his tie. Harvey inhaled sharply, feeling Mike against him like this, he felt like he'd forgotten how to speak.

"Y-Yes," he managed to say.

"Are you okay?" Mike asked.

"I'm fine," Harvey said, regaining his composure. He was slightly surprised at Mike. He'd imagined this for so long, but he still hadn't expected Mike to actually do it. Then again, he had met Mike when he was attempting a drug deal, so he obviously wasn't as innocent as everyone made him out to be. Mike pressed into him, kissing him for much longer than he had the previous day. Harvey felt Mike's tongue slip into his mouth and he moaned softly.

"So," Mike said after they pulled apart. "Which wall would you like?"

"Oh, uh," Harvey said, moving away from the sink. "I don't know, we could move into the bedroom."

Mike followed him across the room as Harvey led the way to the bedroom. As soon as they were through the door, Harvey felt himself being pushed against the wall. Mike's hands were snaking under his suit jacket, unbuttoning his vest.

"Fuck, Mike, I still can't believe we're doing this," Harvey breathed as Mike's lips trailed down his neck.

"Shh," Mike said, pressing his fingers to Harvey's mouth as he bit down gently just above his collar.

"Oh, fuck..." Harvey groaned.

"Off," Mike said, tugging at his clothing.

"What, you want me to strip for you?" Harvey said, laughing. Mike looked up at him seriously.

"It's what I said, isn't it? Take. It. Off." Harvey felt his blood run south. He shrugged his jacket to the floor, which was followed by his unbuttoned vest. Harvey shuddered as Mike reached up and fiddled with his tie. He pulled it off and unbuttoned the top of Harvey's shirt, kissing him again. Harvey felt Mike's hand slip under his shirt as his mouth trailed downwards, this time able to get lower than his collar. Harvey groaned softly when Mike began to bite gently at his shoulder.

"So, Harvey, what are we going to do?" Mike asked.

"I, uh," Harvey began. "Your call, kid."

"Kid?" Mike growled. A knee slid up between Harvey's legs as Mike leaned his whole weight against him, rocking slowly. Harvey could feel his erection against his thigh, his head just full of want and need. "I want to hear what you want to do."

"Fuck, Mike, I just want you," Harvey said, pulling Mike onto him.

They thrust against each other as Mike unbuttoned the rest of Harvey's shirt, pulling it off of his body and dropping it with the rest of his clothing. He stepped back and Harvey was surprised that he felt nervous as Mike stared at him. Mike took his hand and pulled him towards the bed; the two of them collapsed onto it together. Harvey was on top of Mike, running his hands over his body when Mike twisted his hips, rolling them both over. Harvey felt Mike's eyes burning into him.

"What?" Harvey asked, wondering why Mike was still staring.

"I'm just... Fuck, Harvey, you're amazing," he said. Harvey reached up and grabbed at the top of Mike's shirt and pulled it off over his head. Mike moved down, unbuckling Harvey's belt and he removed the rest of his boss's clothing. Harvey's hips bucked involuntarily as Mike tongued around his erection. He licked the tip gently, careful not to give Harvey too much stimulation.

"Ngh, Mike, please..." Harvey begged after a moment or two.

"What do you want?" Mike asked.

"Please... Mike... in your mouth, please," Harvey moaned, unable to think of any better way to put it. He bit his lip as Mike slipped his cock into his mouth, licking up the length as he sunk his head as low as he could. Harvey couldn't help wondering when Mike had gotten so good with his tongue. He was doing something amazing, Harvey wasn't sure what it was but it was amazing. He thrust his hips up into Mike and he knew he wasn't going to last long. Fuck, there was that thing with his tongue again. Harvey panted and thrashed on the bed, feeling heat spreading out over his skin. Suddenly, the warm of Mike's mouth was gone and he was thrusting into air.

"Wha-why? Mike?" Harvey asked.

"Shh," Mike soothed. "You're not coming yet, okay?"

Mike smiled to himself. Harvey looked so good like this, eyes blown wide with lust, breathing heavily on the bed. He looked like he was going to protest, but he remained quiet. Mike removed the rest of his own clothing before crawling up Harvey's body to kiss him. He felt Harvey's tongue swirling in his mouth, exploring, no doubt tasting himself in his mouth. Mike could feel his cock throbbing against Harvey's stomach and he thrust against him.

"Mike, please..." Harvey breathed.

"What?"

"Can we, I don't know, can we do something?" Harvey asked, thrusting at the air.

"Well, what do you think we should do?" Mike asked, smiling.

"You told me you'd let me fuck you," Harvey said, running his hands down Mike's back.

"Maybe, would you like to?" Mike asked.

"Yes, please. Please let me fuck you, Mike," Harvey said. Mike felt his cock twitch at the sound of Harvey's voice begging him.

"Okay, Harvey, but I'm not having you just slamming into me," Mike said. "If we're doing this, we're doing this my way."

"Anything, please," Harvey whimpered.

Mike crawled away from Harvey, leaning back against the pillows.

"C'mere," Mike said, pulling his boss towards him.

"What do you want me to do?" Harvey asked, running his hands up Mike's thighs.

"Just make it last, okay?" Mike told him. He closed his eyes as he felt Harvey's lips slide over his cock, his tongue lapping up the precome that covered the tip. Mike's hips bucked as Harvey started to suck, bobbing his head gently. Just as Mike was starting to worry that he wasn't going to last, Harvey pulled away. Mike gasped when he felt his hot tongue slide down further as Harvey pulled gently at his ass.

"Fuck, Harvey..." Mike groaned as he felt his tongue slip inside him. Harvey's hands grabbed at his hips, pulling Mike onto his mouth, his lips pressing against his hole in a way that made him squirm. Mike bit his lip as Harvey wrapped his fingers around his cock and stroked it slowly. His tongue continued to explore, thrusting into him enthusiastically. Mike was almost regretting telling Harvey to make it last, he just wanted him, now, but he knew he couldn't say it. He gasped as he felt Harvey's tongue be replaced by a finger and then another. Harvey thrust them in, working Mike open and pressing up against his prostate, teasing small moans from the younger man's mouth.

"How am I doing?" Harvey asked. His hair was falling into his eyes and Mike couldn't help but admire the way his boss looked when his face was flushed with desire.

"Good... fuck, really good, keep going," Mike groaned.

"Can I fuck you now?" Harvey asked, crooking his fingers and massaging _that_ bundle of nerves, making Mike inhale sharply.

"Mmm, yes," Mike said. He felt Harvey reach under the pillow and fumble with something and suddenly, Harvey was pulling his fingers out of him. Mike felt them return, slicker than before. He almost laughed at the thought of Harvey keeping lube under his pillow. Before long, Mike was thrashing, biting his lip to stop himself from begging Harvey to fuck him. He gasped as the fingers were removed again and he felt Harvey's cock press up against him. Harvey's usual composure fell as he pushed into Mike. Mike could feel his fingers digging into his hips, pulling him closer as he eased into him.

"Mike, fuck, you're so... fuck..." Harvey groaned, his eyes fluttering closed as he pushed all of the way in.

"What, Harvey? I'm what?" Mike asked.

"You just feel so good on my cock, Mike," he replied. Harvey started to thrust slowly into Mike, his fingers gripping almost painfully at his hips. Mike moaned softly as Harvey began to bite around his collarbones, sending small jolts of pleasure through his body. He wrapped his arms around Harvey, pulling him close and kissing him, their lips colliding quickly, teeth pulling at lips, small noises escaping both of them.

"Fuck, Harvey, I've wanted you for so long," Mike breathed, his hands in Harvey's hair as he head slid down to his neck, licking and biting. Harvey's groan vibrated across his skin just as his cock thrust in particularly hard and Mike felt like he was about to explode. He heard Harvey's breathing, it was coming in short, panting bursts.

"Hey, you'd better not come before I do," Mike whispered, smiling. At that, Harvey's hands shot up to Mike's cock, squeezing and stroking it in time with his thrusts.

"Uh uh," Mike moaned, shaking his head. "Don't rush it, you just need to control yourself." Mike almost regretted it when Harvey's hands returned to his hips but it was worth it for the desperate expression on his face.

"Please... Mike, I don't know if I can last much longer," he groaned. "You just feel so good."

"You can and you will," Mike said, almost growling. Harvey made a noise that Mike never could have imagined coming from his boss's lips. He thrust into him again, his cock hitting Mike's prostate hard and Mike was disappointed that he wouldn't be able to hear Harvey beg for much longer. He could feel himself teetering on the edge as Harvey thrust into him again, pulling him onto his cock. The teeth teasing at the skin of his neck were making his cock twitch with every bite and his vision was beginning to blur. Above him, Harvey was groaning, words like _please_ and _fuck_ and _oh god, Mike I need you, let me come, please_ escaping his lips. That was enough to push Mike over the edge and with one more thrust, he was coming. Harvey grunted as Mike spasmed around him, thrusting harder.

"Can I... oh fuck, Mike, please."

"Come on, Harvey, come for me," Mike breathed, running his hands down his boss's back, feeling his muscles tighten as he obeyed, coming into Mike and collapsing onto him.

Harvey could feel Mike's heart beating beneath him as his hands ran slowly down his back. After a while, Mike spoke.

"So, you know you said we couldn't do this?" he asked. Harvey smiled.

"We can do this, rookie," he said quietly, moving off of Mike and helping him clean up. "We just need to keep it a secret."

"Oh, a secret?" Mike asked. "You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Harvey didn't know quite what to say. He did like the idea of nobody knowing about them. Mike's arm snaked around his shoulder and pulled him close. Harvey didn't consider himself someone who liked to cuddle but this was nice, warm. He thought that maybe that was why Mike was able to do all of this to him. With Mike, he felt safe.


End file.
